


The Heart is Greedy

by Goid



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lumtiy, Multi, Teen Romance, Young Love, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: A story about Amity and Luz's relationship. with some surprises.Haha, no for real this time, I swear.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

The past few months had been a whirlwind of romance. The human, Luz, had entered Amity’s world and sparks flew. Amity found herself quickly mesmerized by the human, wanting to be near her, wanting to talk to her at all hours of the day, wanting to hold her hand…

Luckily enough, she took a brave step, confessed how she felt, and Luz reciprocated her feelings. Ever since it had been like a dream. Everyday Amity was happy, just to be able to call Luz her girlfriend

They had been on several dates already, but Tonight they had planned on going to a movie. They had set up a time to meet there at school prior. Amity had gone home after school and had been looking forward to it all day. She took a little time to decide what to wear. Once she picked all she had left to do was to wait.

However, that’s when she got a text on her scroll phone. It was from Luz. It read: Hey, Uh I know you wanted to go to the movie tonight, but would it be okay to reschedule? Ever since I got home I’ve not been feeling well.

Amity frowned, both because she was let down that the night had been canceled, but also out of worry. She texted back: Sure thing, we can do it anytime. Just get back to feeling better, alright?

Amity quickly got a text back: Thanks, hun.

Amity smiled at that. She loved whenever Luz called her by a pet name. She felt awkward doing it to Luz, but it was still cute.

With a sigh, Amity spent the night doing not a whole bunch. Some homework, some TV, Dinner, then Bed. 

The next day at school she met up with Luz in front of Hexside.

“Hey, Luz.” Amity waved.

“Oh, hey Amity. Sorry about last night.” Luz said.

“No problem, you were feeling sick, I understand. Did you want to reschedule for tonight?” Amity asked.

“Uhh…” Luz looked up at the sky, thinking. “I kind of, have something planned today… Secret Owl House training. With Eda.” Luz said. 

“Oh… Okay.” Amity said a little disappointed.

The late bell rang. They only had five minutes to get to their first class.

“Just, tell me when you are free. Text me.” Amity said as she began to walk into the building.

“Okay, I will.” Luz waved as she left. 

The school day went normally, she at least got to sit with Luz at lunch. Near the end of the day, she rationalized maybe it was a good thing she wouldn’t be seeing Luz tonight. She had a big project coming up in one of her classes she had been neglecting to instead spend more time with Luz.

After school, Amity stayed behind and worked on her project for a couple of hours. Once she was nearly finished, and tired of doing it. She decided to go home for the day. On her walk home, she typically had to walk through the edge of town. There were a bunch of small shops, cafes, that sort of thing in this area of town. 

As Amity walked around a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the crowd of people on the streets, she could make out Luz’s shirt/hoodie. She was about one hundred feet ahead of Amity, sitting in the small gated off area of an outside cafe. 

‘She said she would be training today… what’s she doing out here?’ Amity thought to herself. She started to approach. As she got closer, she could see that Luz was sitting at a table. Someone else across the table. 

As Amity got closer, she ducked into an alley. She felt like maybe she should watch before barging in. Luz was blocking her view of who she was sitting across from, so Amity couldn’t quite make them out. She waited and watched for a couple of minutes, then Luz got up from the table for refills. It was then Amity could see who Luz had been sitting with this whole time. Amity was very confused to see her brother sitting there.

She could tell by the look on his face, that he wasn’t being his normal teasing self. It was also weird to see him without Emira for once. Amity saw Luz come back with two drinks. She handed one to Edric. She saw Edric take the drink with one hand, and with the other reach up and grab Luz’s hand, bring it to his mouth, and kiss it. Amity saw Luz smile and blush at this gesture before he let go of her hand and she sat back down.

‘Wha-’ Amity ducked around the corner and into the alley. Her back against the wall, her eyes darted around as her mind raced for an answer. Amity didn’t know what to do. Was this all a big misunderstanding? Should she march up to those two and demand an answer?

Amity peeked back around the corner and caught Edric and Luz getting up from the table and beginning to leave the cafe. She decided to trail them, watching what they were going to do next behind her back.

‘How could she?’ Amity began to get angry. The shock of it all was starting to wear off. ‘How could HE, my own brother?!’ 

Amity followed them for a while until they were about to part ways. They stopped on a street corner and talked to one another for a few minutes. Amity was too far away to hear what they were talking about. Then, right before they split up, Edric leaned down and Kissed Luz. Even more shocking and rage-provoking was that Luz gladly accepted as if she had done this a million times before.

With a wave, Luz walked off, disappearing into the crowd. It was time to confront Edric. Amity stormed up to him, and when he was in earshot yelled at him. 

“Edric!” She shouted. 

Edric turned around and quickly spotted Amity, and she wasn’t happy.

“Oh, hey Mittens,” Edric said cooly.

“Don’t give me that. What do you think you are doing?!” Amity’s voice sounds pointed with accusation.

“What do you mean?” Edric raised an eyebrow.

“I saw you back there! With MY girlfriend!” Amity said in a hushed scream. 

Edric looked like he didn’t register what she was saying at first. His eyes then darted in the direction Luz had disappeared to, then back to Amity.

“Oh…” Edric grimaced.

“Oh?! That’s all you have to say?!” Amity’s face was bright red from rage. 

“Look, Mittens… It’s not how it seems.” Edric rubbed the back of his neck and looked around to see if they were garnering any attention. “Just… come back home with me, and I’ll try to explain.” 

“What’s there to explain?!” Amity was still furious. 

“Uh, well… that girl you saw back there.” Edric leaned in close to whisper. “Was Emira.”


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some big oofs happen.

“What?” Amity squinted her eyes at her brother. She clearly hadn’t heard him right. 

“It’s complicated. Can we just go home first?” Edric pleaded.

Amity hesitantly nodded. On the way back to Blight Manor, Amity was trying to figure out what he meant. If that girl was Emira why were they out together like that, it looked like a date. And why would Emira be transformed to look like Luz? It didn’t make sense.

The two got home and closed the door behind them. They sat in the living room, and thankfully no one else was home at the moment.

“Okay, explain,” Amity said, sitting down on the couch.

“Hmm…” Edric sat in an armchair adjacent to the couch and tried to gather his thoughts.

“It started… as a prank? Or maybe it was pity.” Edric began. “Last year’s Grom, I had a date that stood me up. I didn’t know it at the time, but Emira did. So she thought it would be funny, or something, to disguise herself as my date and go with me to Grom, and then, I don’t really know what she was planning on doing. I’m not sure if she was just going to dispel the illusion at some point and be like ‘got ya, bro’ or what. But that didn’t end up happening. We ended up having a really good time together. And, well, she didn’t stop me when I tried to kiss her. Later, she ended up telling me what happened. And I was angry and embarrassed at first. Not only because I got stood up, but because I made out with my sister, too. But, after a while of thinking it over for a while I kind of just… asked if she wanted to keep doing it. In secret, of course.

Amity’s face was scrunched up, half in disgust and a half in confusion.

“Yeah, that's why we didn’t tell anybody, that reaction you are having right now. So basically we started ‘dating’ for a little over a year now whenever we could. At first, we started to do stuff in the next town over where no one would recognize us, but then that started to cause suspicion from Mom and Dad. So we came up with a plan to keep doing stuff, while still in BonesBorough. Emira is great at illusions, so she would either disguise herself or me, as someone else. We would still try to avoid populated places that kids from school would probably be at, we didn’t want to start a bunch of rumors. I guess we were just unlucky today that you ended up seeing that.” Edric finished.

“But… Why Luz?” Amity asked.

Edric blushed a bit. “Haha, both me and Emira were a little jealous when you started dating Luz. Because you were in a regular relationship while we had to hide ours. And well, we both think Luz is cute, is all.”

“So… who all knows about this?” Amity asked.

“As far as I know, you are the first to catch us,” Edric admitted.

“So, Mom and Dad don’t know either?” Amity asked.

“Of course not,” Edric said. “And now that you know, I'm hoping I can trust you to keep quiet?” 

“Um… Yeah, I guess.” Amity said. “I don’t really have any reason to tell anyone, at least.” 

“Good.” Edric relaxed in the chair a little bit. 

Only a couple moments later the door opened, and in walked Emira.

“Hey.” She waved at her two siblings. “What’s going on?”

“Uhhh…. Amity kind of… saw us.” Edric said.

“What?” Emira questioned.

“At the cafe.” He continued.

Emira stopped for a moment, thinking. “Oh…” Emira frowned. 

“Is that right, Mittens?” Emira asked, walking up behind the couch. “So what, are you gonna rat us out?” 

Amity looked away. “No…” She said meekly.

“Good,” Emira said.

Everything was kind of on edge the rest of the evening. Amity wasn’t sure how to process that her brother and sister were ‘dating’. It felt gross to think about. With their parents away, and Amity now knowing their secret, Emira and Edric were being more openly affectionate to one another. Amity tried to hide her eyes from it, for the most part, she didn’t want to see that. However, they were being blatant about it and it was hard to avoid. 

The next couple of days were strange. Luz was unavailable but didn’t say what for. Luz was being suspiciously secretive about it. Amity chalked it up to her being a weird human, and let it go for the time being. 

However, something she never anticipated would happen just a few days later. She got home, alone, after working on a project after school for several hours. It was late evening, and the sun was going down by the time she arrived home. She looked around the seemingly abandoned house and found no one. She shrugged, perhaps Emira and Edric were off on a ‘date’ again. 

She went up to her room and found an oddly placed note stuck to her door. It said, “Come to my room.” It looked like it was written in Emira’s handwriting. This was strange, even for one of their pranks. Amity quickly popped her head inside her room, scoping it out real quick to make sure nothing was amiss, then obliged the note’s instruction.

Amity walked down the hall from her room where she found the note to Emira’s room. She noticed that the door was ajar, there was some dim light coming from the other side. And she heard… something. It was too hard to hear clearly, but it was some kind of muffled moan as if someone was in pain.

Amity lightly pushed open the door. The scene was confusing. There were so many things to take in she had to just gawk and stare for a moment. In Emira’s room, she saw three figures in the soft light. She saw her brother and sister, but she also saw Luz. Luz seemed to have her hands tied behind her back and was currently on the bed on her hands and knees. Or rather shoulders and knees, since she couldn’t prop herself up. She was also completely naked. In front of Luz, with her legs spread, one leg on the bed, and the other hanging off, was Emira. Emira seemed to only be wearing a top, and no bottoms at all. Emira had a hold of Luz’s short hair and looked to be holding her in place, With Luz’s face buried in her crotch. Finally, There was Edric, who was positioned behind Luz. He was also stark naked. He held firmly onto Luz’s butt as it wiggled in the air. Amity could see he was fully erect and looked intent on using it on Luz.

"Oh, there you are mittens... Ah." Emira managed to say between ragged breaths and biting her lip

"We were wondering if you were going to show," Edric said with a cocky smile.

"Huh? Amity?" Luz said, pulling back from Emira. Her face drenched in Emira's juices. Luz turned her head to look at Amity. There was shame in her eyes.

Amity finally came back to her senses. She was furious, and embarrassed, and hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth but was unable to say anything other than "Why?"

“Oh, that’s very simple,” Emira answered. “We thought you were getting too big in your britches. We had to remind you where you stand. You’re our little sister, anything you have, we can always take.”

“Don’t worry, Mittens. It’s not like we are stealing her from you. More like borrowing. She is still ‘your’ girlfriend, but on occasion, we might borrow her, that’s all.” Edric explained as if it was a normal situation. After saying this, he lined himself up with Luz’s virgin opening and slowly began to enter her. 

Luz yelped in surprise as she was penetrated for the first time, she turned back at Edric with a worried look on her face. Edric gave her a reassuring look before starting to pump in and out of the girl. 

Amity looked away from the sight before her. she didn't want to see her girlfriend like this, especially with her siblings. 

"Come on, Mittens..." Emira said, getting up and taking a couple of steps towards her. Emira grabbed Amity's hand and pulled her into the room.

Emira then pushed Amity to her knees, her face mere inches away from where Edric’s and Luz’s pelvises were smashing together.

“Look, Mittens,” Emira said, grabbing Amity’s chin. “Look how happy Luz is.”

Amity looked at Luz’s face. Luz was surprisingly acclimating to sex very quickly for being a virgin a few minutes ago. The pleasure of the act was starting to affect her. Luz’s eyes were heavily lidded and looked off into space. She had a satisfied look on her face and was moaning with each thrust.

“You wouldn’t want to take that away from Luz, would you? You do love her, don’t you?” Emira whispered into Amity’s ear. 

“...Yes.” Amity said, her teeth were gritted and tears started to flow down her cheeks at this point.

Emira noticed that her brother was starting to pick up the pace, and his breathing was getting heavy. She knew how to spot when he was about to orgasm.

“Already?” Emira asked, standing up. 

“Uhhn. She is really tight…” Edric said.

Emira rolled her eyes and walked behind her brother, wrapping her arms around him. One hand feeling up his chest with the other snaked it way down towards his groin. 

“Come on, give that human slut all you’ve got,” Emira whispered in his ears. 

For a moment, it seemed that this coaxing worked, Edric went into overdrive, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, but after just a few seconds he slammed into her one last time, and stayed planted inside. Luz yipped in surprise at how hard he was going.

“Uhhg. Oh god…” Edric sighed. As he started to recoil, taking a step back from the bed. His dick popped out with a sickening schlop. And Luz collapsed flat onto the bed.

“Oh no, Mittens! We have a problem now.” Emria said, letting go of her brother and walking back over to where a silently sobbing Amity was, kneeling on the floor. Amity looked up at her through red, teary eyes. 

“He just came inside your girlfriend. You don’t want her to get pregnant do you?” Emira asked. 

Amity thought of the possibility and it sickened her.

“No,” Amity whispered. 

“Well, then…” Emira reached over and grabbed Luz’s ankle, flipping her around on the bed so she was facing upwards, and her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. There was a small white streak of semen leaking out of her. “You better clean her up.” 

“Wha-” Amity wasn’t sure what she meant. But Emira already knew that, so she showed Amity exactly what she meant as she grabbed Amity’s shoulder and neck and pushed her head forward, directly into Luz’s crotch. 

Amity Resisted as much as she could, but in the end, was forced to eat her brother’s cum out of her girlfriend’s pussy. 

“Alright, I think we have tormented these two enough,” Edric said. “You take Luz home, and I’ll clean up here.”

Emira nodded and let go of Amity’s head, letting her breathe. Luz was mostly passed out, Emira scooped her up from the bed, and walked out of the room. 

“Better get to bed, Mittens. We have school tomorrow.” Edric said as he also exited, leaving Amity there to contemplate what just happened. 

~

The next day at school, Amity wasn’t sure what to do. She was pretty traumatized. She just went through the motions of classes. At Lunch, Luz sat down next to her. Amity wasn’t sure if she even wanted to see, much less talk to Luz. Amity didn’t know how this would change their relationship. Or if they even still had a relationship.

“Hey…” Luz started. She wasn’t really looking at Amity. Amity didn’t answer, she didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry. About last night.” Luz said after a long pause. “The twins. They invited me over to train with new magic, and… then they said they had something to show me. They said it was a special part of witch culture that would be important to know if we were dating… one thing led to another, and before I knew it I was… like how you found me.”

Amity was quiet for a moment, taking in her explanation

“Amity, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Luz turned towards Amity. Amity looked over at her, she could tell there was fear in Luz’s eyes. “Can we still… be together?”

“I don’t know. I’ll… have to think about it.” Amity said in a low tone. She then stood up and walked away.

For the next couple of days, Luz gave Amity space. She would still wave to her in the hallways at school but refrained from going up and having a conversation with her. After a couple of days to think things through, it was Amity who sat down next to Luz at lunch.

“Hey…” She said softly. 

“Hi, Amity…” Luz said, unsure what was about to happen between them. 

“I thought it over, and yes, I still want you to be my girlfriend.”Amity finally said. “But I forbid you from seeing my brother and sister.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Luz said. 

“Okay then… I guess we can make a new start, then.” Amity said, exhaling.

“So… how do we do that?” Luz asked.

“I guess…We can try to pick up where we left off?” Amity suggested. 

“That sounds good to me,” Luz said.


End file.
